Betrayal
by Suddenly-Blue
Summary: Co-written with 'David Plec'. What happens when the truth is as bad as lying? SLASH. Chris Masters/Carlito/Randy Orton and others.
1. Prologue

"So... Chris, how are you? I woke up today missing your dick."

"I'm OK baby. Just stressed out that's all. No big deal."

"And why are you stressed out? What's going on?"

"You know, the usual shit."

"Being away from me, for example?"

"Of course babe. I just don't now how longer I can take this. I want to be with you, just for a moment, but you know how things are right now. Vince has got me working like a fucking dog and it's pissing me off."

"It'd all be worth it if you get that big break. I'm more pissed off at seeing the talent you have go to waste. Hopefully it pays off?"

"I guess so Carly. No one said this was going to be easy. I'm willing to put in the hard work, but it just kills me not having you with me right now. Well, lets not dwell on stuff like that right now. I just want to hear your soothing voice."

"Alright then. And what do you want to hear me say with my voice, eh?"

"You know what i like baby. Talk dirty to me. You said you missed my dick? How much?"

"Oh, I missed it a lot, big guy. I miss you fucking me, especially. I'd love to spread my legs for you right about now, you know that?"

"I don't see why you couldn't. Sexting can be just as arousing..."

"I don't think anything can be as good as you with me right now, but I got pretty bad morning wood and I'm willing to try anything. Get me aroused, big guy."

"Let me hear you play with yourself. Moan for me you fucking slut."

*The Puerto Rican's eyes grew wide, biting his lip hard. He couldn't believe the name his lover called him, but in a way the dominance turned him on.* "What do you want, big guy?" *He pushed him, teasing him with words*

"I want you to open up for me. Are you laying down on something?"

"I'm laying down in bed. Why do you ask?"

"lift your legs up and close your eyes."

"This would be so much better if you were here..."

"it would wouldn't it? Now close your eyes."

*Sighing, he closed his eyes but then he started to think, how would he read Chris' IMs. It made him curious.*

*Carly opened his eyes and smiled* "You're planning something, aren't you?"

"Quit cheating and keep your eyes closed! Think about me. Think about me being there, holding you, touching you, kissing you..."

"I can't until you answer something for me... are you standing outside my door?"

"I could never surprise you could I?" *A light jiggle came from outside Carlito's hotel room and the door flung open revealing a Greek-like god in his full muscular glory.*

"Always one for the dramatic entrance, aren't you?" *He teased, but his smaller body felt hot. He was half-sitting there, half-lying down, waiting for his muscular lover to handle him*

"Well you know me, always trying to make things more exciting. Aren't you gonna ask how I got out of the clutches of Vince McMahon to be here with you?"

"Well, I'll be honest - all that matters to me is that you're here now." *He declared this, while sitting up on his knees and taking his lover's big hands into his own, just feeling his touch again*

"I agree." *Chris allowed his lover to gently pull him closer and sit him down beside him. He stared into the smaller man's eyes with desire and unrelenting lust. This is where he truly belonged* "So Carly, you gonna do what i asked you to or am i gonna have to force you on your back?"

"You're usually so good at getting your way. I wanna see you try." *He taunted him, leaning forward and blatantly running his tongue along Chris' bottom lip, tasting his lover once more. It was usually like this - he liked to tease, he liked to play games until Chris dominated him and left him begging like a slut*

"Alright, you asked for it." *Chris stood up and pulled his shirt up over his head and recklessly tossed it uncaringly towards Carlito's mound of luggage near the glass balcony door. He smirked as he began performing his signature Pec dance, enticing his lover to stare at him with glazed eyes. He turned around slowly and began rotating his hips, giving Carlito a private strip tease. With a swift move he unbuckled his pants and dropped them down to his ankles, revealing the hidden masterpiece of Chris's well-toned legs and backside.* "You want more?" *Chris said, glancing over his shoulder.*

*With Chris' eyes on him, Carly looked plainly dumb - his dark eyes were even more lurid with lust and his mouth hung open. He always did this. He always tried to prove strong but Chris proved that he was merely human.* "What do you want?" *The Puerto Rican submitted, ready for anything.*

"Just keep your eyes on me for now..." *Chris pursed his lips into a kissing gesture and turned his head back around facing the door. He continued with his strip tease, hooking the top band of his tight black underwear with his thumbs. Little by little he inched his briefs lower until his crack became visible to the man watching him. He continued to pull them lower until they slipped down his thighs and caught on his knees. He expertly slipped them off and toss them behind him, letting Carlito catch it mid-air. As he felt his lover eyes continue to burn into his tanned skin he began stroking himself, making sure the arousing sounds on his fist tugging across his manhood could be heard throughout the room.* "You sure you wanna submit to me Carly?" *Chris asked.

*Carly thought he was going to develop a headache. With the way Chris seemed in the IM chat, assertive and even calling him that name which turned him instantly, he thought that Chris would simply pin him down and ravage him - this was much cruel and unusual.* "Ugh." *He whined out loud*. "Yes, yes. You know I'm yours, big guy. Stop teasing." *He wanted his lover to touch him, to hold him, to kiss him.*

"Get on all fours for me. Show me that sweet ass of yours. Show it to me."

*Carly felt his body get hot once more - he liked the way the bigger man addressed him, dominant and assertive. He tried to fight off a grin as he sat up on his knees and moved a barefoot across the sheet, slowly highlighting his boxer-clad to Chris.*

"Take off your underwear. I wanna see all of you."

*A pleased grin appeared on features. On his stomach, with his ass facing Chris, he gave his body a small wiggle before winking at the bigger man.* "Wouldn't you rather take this off me?"

"Whatever works for you…" *Chris slowly walked over to Carlito keeping a firm grip on his hardening member. He licked his lips as he hooked a finger on the band of his lover's underwear and began to outline the inseam with his finger. He loved teasing the impatient man to the point of begging and a bit of whining. After hearing the onslaught of mewling from Carlito he removed the garment and tossed it amongst his discarded clothes.* "That's better."

*He moaned softly just at the suggestion that the bigger man would soon touch him. He couldn't help the way he acted around Chris, even pushing himself up so his smooth golden ass was all the more highlighted - pleading to be taken without a word. Just his body, just his eyes looking at his lover with want.*

"This is what you want isn't it?"

"More than anything. I want you. I want you to touch me. I want you to..." *He couldn't believe he was saying it - he felt so dirty, but it didn't bother him.* "I want you to fuck me."

*Without another work Chris quickly spit into his palm and lathered his thick cock with the fluid. He lined himself up and slowly entered the quivering man without warning or preparation. The warmth of his lover enveloped him into a familiar bliss that he enjoyed so much.* "Oh god…"

"Aah." *It was a small cry that escaped his half-open mouth, dark eyes closing at the feeling of familiar, fleeting pain. On all fours, with his ass tightening around his lover's swollen cock-head, his heartbeat sped up. This was where he belonged, giving his body to the man who loved him.*

"You miss this, big guy?" *He asked, after another small moan.*

"God i do. So fucking tight baby." *Chris growled through clenched teeth. He steadied himself and held on tightly to Carlito's hips as he tried to find the perfect rhythm. He gave encouraging and soothing words to his lover to help ease the smaller man's initial distress of being impaled by such a monster. As Carlito began to ease himself and relaxed, Chris smiled and began moving with more haste.*

*Another moan, then another, escaping him, as he lay there with his head on the blanket, submitting to his best friend. The whining sounds continued as his own dark cock hardened against the mattress, seemingly placated by Chris' sweetness right then - comforted knowing that the man would take care of him.*

"Open me up, Chris. Fuck me hard." *He didn't care how slutty he sounded. He belonged to Chris and there was no use pretending otherwise.*

"You like that baby? Being stretched like this, huh? I missed you so much." *Chris lifted his right leg and placed his foot on the mattress, gaining deeper entrance into Carlito. His gentle and smooth fuck strokes became faster with much urgency. He dreamed of this moment for weeks and he increasing became more and more excited with each thrust of his hips. He wasn't going to last much longer. He pulled out of his lover with a loud popping sound to prevent from climaxing. Carlito's head shot back and he looked at him in confusion.* "Lay on your back baby. Let's finish this."

"Spread my legs for you like a good little slut?" *He winked at the bigger man and instantly turned over, his seven-inch hardon becoming instantly obvious when he rested on his back. Licking his full lips, the Puerto Rican moved his legs up and even teasingly circled his index finger over his own hole.*

"Yeah that's right. Your my whore aren't you?" *Chris never lost a beat when he reentered Carlito. He quickly resumed his pace. He leaned down and licked and tugged at the plump lips of the wriggling man underneath him. He begged for entrance into yet another orifice of his partner, this time with his tongue. Permission to enter was granted generously and they began to mouth each other with fierce energy and passion. Chris didn't want this feeling to end but he desperately needed release. He'd been saving his potent seed for his lover to devour with his strained hole.* "I'm close baby…"

"Always have been. Always yours, no matter what you do." *He cried this out, his voice pained by the rough ravaging he was getting. That was the last thing Chris saw though. It was the last thing he felt - his view turned blank and the real world started to call out to the big man.*

*The raging sound of the alarm clock next to his bed shook Chris back to his harsh reality.* "No…" *He rubbed his eyelids and groaned as he got up and walked over to the window and stared at the near empty hotel parking lot down below. It was just him, alone in his own despair. What he wanted most was not with him. It was a fantasy. What he had experienced was merely a dream, a dream he was desperate to turn into his reality.*

* * *

><p>For Randall Keith Orton, it was just another day. The Viper was just waking up from a nap on the couch, feeling well-rested when his phone buzzed. It was a call he hadn't expected to get in the least. Raising a brow, he sat up a bit up on the couch and answered. "Hello?"<p>

"Where the fuck is Carly? He didn't come back to the hotel room last night. This is the forth time you done this. I told you that he needs to be at my side before the sun rises. This shit wasn't apart of our arrangement."

"What are you talking about, Chris? I just woke up, man." He whined, clearly not into this conversation so early in the morning. "Can you call back later?"

"TELL ME WHERE CARLY IS! I know he's with you. Where else would he be?"

"Well. He wouldn't be with you. You can't even look him in the eye after allowing him to be passed around for years. It's understandable." Randy hit back. He didn't want to go there, but Chris was annoying him - he wanted to shut him up.

Chris shot up from the edge of his weathered mattress and clenched the phone in his right fist, pressing the speaker closely to his ear. He was furious as to why his lover hadn't returned to him yet. Chris hated himself for even allowing what has been going on for the past couple of years to continue, but he had no choice. The love of his life was none-the-wiser as to the 'arrangement' he and Randy had in regards to the Puerto Rican wrestler. It all happened a few years back and it was the worst mistake he'd ever made. The only thing he didn't regret was meeting, and subsequently falling in love with Carlito. "Randy, just tell me where he is. I don't care what you did to him just bring him back to me." Chris said wincing at the untruth words he'd just uttered. He did in-fact care what Randy and his goons did to Carly whenever he practically handed him over to them every night, but pretended otherwise. He knew Randy got off on making Chris squirm whenever Carlito was in his custody. He quickly figured out that the best way to ensure the worst of Randy's actions weren't happening to Carlito is to detach his emotions about the situation whenever he was around Randy, or the many men he'd allow to have a 'go' with Carlito.

"Did you have a dream? Is that what this is about?" Randy laughed, his pearly whites shining as he considered this. "I've told you. I've... been less interested in Carly since he's not in the company anymore, but the last time I talked to him - he was at his place in Houston." *The WWE star paused, before going for the heart. "I'd be worried about you, Chris. Sounds to me like you're losing it."

"SHUT UP! YOUR LYING! He wouldn't go to Houston without telling me. He tells me everything. Your fucking lying and you know it Orton." Chris strongly knew Carlito was with Randy but for a brief second pondered the alternate thought The Viper offered to him. Carlito was becoming increasingly distant from him as of late and that bothered Chris to the core. For the past few months he'd slowly stopped being the normal, cheery person he knew Carlito to be. They stopped their long intelligent discussions about life and the universe and even started to sleep on either ends to the bed instead of cuddling in each other's embrace. Chris was worried Carlito was slowly figuring out what was going on. The unexplainable bruises and increasingly suspicious lapses of time were beginning to catch up to him. It was so easy at first but now became a draining effort every single day.

"And you're being childish. Have you tried calling him before you decided to yell at me?" *He probed, sure that the thought didn't cross Chris' mind.* "If he doesn't remember where he is, then he's with me. Otherwise, he's just pissed at you and knowing you, that would be worse wouldn't it? But I'll tell you what - I have an idea if you'll hear me out." He spoke, sounding utmost sincere.

"What?" Chris answered uneasily. *He hadn't tried to call Carlito, knowing the slightly older, yet smaller man would probably ignore his call anyways. He certainly wasn't going to tell Randy this.*

"He's brother is still on the roster if you wanna make a bet on that." *Randy dared to taunt him, breaking into a laugh. He knew Chris was close to Eddie, better known by his WWE name Primo, and looked at him like family. Still, the bastard deserved to be taunted and mocked for calling him like a paranoid bitch.*

"FUCK YOU SHITHEAD!" *Chris threw his cell phone on the floor hard, not even bothering to end the call. He could hear Randy laughing his ass off on the other end like an idiot. He cursed at himself and walked over to the mirror that hung lop-sided on the wall. He stared at the darkening circles forming under his eyes. He hadn't slept well in days. He was surprised he could even sleep at all all these years after that fateful night when he practically sold his lover to the devil himself. It was a night he wanted to erase from his memory, but it was so strongly soldered into his brain that he could replay the moments second by second at any given moment, and often did.*


	2. The Price of Bad Judgement

_*6 __years__ago__...*_

The Puerto Rican eyed the bigger man curiously, arms crossed over his chest and toes digging into the carpet. He wasn't normally one to mitigate his anger but when that anger related to how a man treated him - it was new anger. Carlito didn't know how to deal with it.

"I can't believe you'd ask me that, Chris." He said, sounding disgusted as he felt.

"Look, I know it sounds…well weird, but just hear me out OK?"

"This is after the stunt you pulled on me last time. Wanna fuck me and call me a slut again? Is that it?" His voice raised as he said this. Even if Chris apologized a million times, Carly was still embarrassed... his first time with a man, his best friend, Chris said this to him and he agreed in the heat of the moment - with complete trust, he moaned out that he was Chris' slut. He belonged to him. He still wasn't sure what came over him in that moment, when he moaned it out, but it didn't sound very loving from Chris.

"I'm sorry about that Carly. I…I just thought it would be OK. Besides, what's wrong with a threesome? I thought you'd be in to those kinds of things. Everyone else in the WWE locker room does it. It's no big deal." Chris gauged the man's reaction to what he said, making sure to be cautious with his words. He wanted to push the smaller man just a bit further to confirm, or deny his suspicions. He needed to be sure if Carlito had genuine feelings for him or if he was just another whore in the WWE looking to fuck their way to the top.

"What's okay about it?" He glared at the bigger man. "For a month, I tell you just about everything. I tell you how much it freaks me out that I'm into you and then when I trust you like that, you throw it in my face and treat me like some bitch you picked up? And now this..." He shook his head, standing. "I don't even know why I'm here."

Chris rubbed his eyes and blinked. _'__I__shouldn__'__t__push__so__hard__, __I__might__lose__him__forever__' _He thought to himself. He wanted, needed to be sure Carlito was truly in love with him. He stared at the irate man, preparing himself to dash in his path if Carlito attempted to leave the small hotel room. Chris took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just want you to understand where I'm coming from. If you don't want to have the threesome then fine, we won't. I just thought—"

"What the fuck did you think, you dumb ass, that my..." He didn't even bother continuing. Before he knew it, his hands were on Chris' chest and he shoved the younger man to the ground. He said nothing. His lurid eyes told it all - he was hurt.

They'd been fighting a lot since that night. Carly was ashamed of the way he willingly submitted to Chris and was sick of the things the bigger man said to him. He never admitted to it but it didn't seem to matter - the Californian didn't appear to care all about how he felt... just kept him around long enough to fuck. He cursed words in Spanish and he was going for the door.

Chris shot up from the floor after Carlito shoved him and quickly went to block the path of the angry man, holding out his hands in surrender. He realized he pressed Carlito too much in his quest to find out if the Puerto Rican man really and truly loved him. His focus now is to soothe over the hurt that he caused and try to rebuild the foundation of trust that has been rocked to the core of their relationship, a relationship that was formed out of the worst possible situation. His bet with Randy was off. He couldn't care less about any deal or arrangement he had with the Apex Viper. His only concern now was to fix his relationship with Carlito. "Please Carly, just wait for a sec. Let me explain, please."

"I'm going." He said simply, fighting to keep a measure of strength in his tone but it was all in vain. The Puerto Rican gave the bigger man a window into his soul and now he couldn't close it. He couldn't stop Chris from seeing the pain in his expression, in his eyes, as he closed the door behind him.

To Carlito, it was clear - he'd never been with a man. He told Chris this. It scared him. He told Chris this. Then, Chris turned around and shamed him in their most intimate of moments. He didn't know if he could forgive that.

Chris stood there, stunned at the sudden turn of events as he watched the love of his life walk away from him. He knew there was a possibility that Carlito would be upset, even downright angry at the suggestion of a threesome, but he had to be sure, he needed so desperately to be sure that Carlito loved him and wasn't a bed-hopper like Orton suggested he was. He should have trusted his instincts, he should have trusted Carlito.

Chris walked lazily to a small leather chair in the corner and slouched down. He rested his head in his hands and began silently weeping as the uncomfortable feeling of being alone settled in.

"What have I done...?"

_*__A__few__hours__later__...*_

Randy's grin could have practically ripped up his entire face as he walked into the room, pulling a different kind of Carlito with him - he was smiling. He didn't look angry at all as the Viper laughed, "I told you I could convince him."

"What the…" Chris got up from the chair he'd been slouching in for a few hours and stood there with a blank face as he stared at Randy and Carlito, hand-in-hand with Carlito practically mewling at the gentle caressing he was receiving from Orton. Chris felt this moment was a dream of some sort, he couldn't fathom the new Carlito he was seeing before him. He and Randy NEVER got along. The smaller man was repulsed by him, more so than any other man he knew, and now Carlito was smiling up at Randy, head rested on the Viper's broad shoulder and giggling.

"What is going on?" A confused Chris asked.

"Don't act so surprised. I just told him how the two of us would take good care of him and he trusted me to keep true on the promise. Isn't that right, Carly?" Randy asked, to which Carlito more than suggestively kissed Orton's cheek.

"Don't worry though. We're both fully dressed as you can clearly see. We didn't start without you." The Viper brazenly winked at Chris.

"Carly…" Chris, now more confused than ever continued to eye and internally react to the suggestive way Carlito hung around Randy. He didn't understand what was happening but as the moments passed, he became increasingly agitated, perhaps even upset and enraged. How could he, the man he loved be so upset at the suggestion of a threesome and now all of a sudden was throwing himself at a man who only cared about himself. None of it made any sense, but it didn't have too. Chris didn't like what he saw and was now angry at the situation.

"Carly, what are you doing? What happened?"

"Chris. This is what you wanted, right?" His voice wasn't the same, he was out of breath and jumpy like every breath he took was a low moan. He didn't sound like himself and the smile he wore as he leaned back in to kiss Randy's cheek was nothing reassuring. It was like the nightmare Chris invited was now coming true before his eyes.

"Yeah but…I thought you were upset about me even bringing up the suggestion. Now you're all over Randy, a man you claimed to hate? This is just…I don't know what to say. How could you? You're just like the rest of them aren't you?"

"Like the rest of _what_" Carlito cackled, his laugh obnoxiously loud and not like him at all. "Come on Chris. Don't you wanna have fun?" He laughed again as he brought his index finger to Chris' chest, circling a heart there.

Randy, meanwhile, just watched with a grin. It was fun watching Chris' heart shatter.

Chris's illusions about Carlito instantly disintegrated into a million pieces as the man now standing before him resembled nothing of the person he shared a bit of his heart to. A growing rage began to bubble and was now reaching the surface as Chris began to seethe with anger.

"You're a fucking whore Carly, just like Randy said. I should have know."

"Actually, he's a slut since he's doing it for free and all." Randy swiped, glad to just add to Chris' anger. All the while, Carltio laughed and looked at both men with wanting eyes.

"Why are you mad, big guy?" The Puerto Rican questioned, his voice drowsy and uneven. "I thought you wanted this."

"You don't know what I want right now Carly…but you're about to find out." Chris said starring daggers into the lust-filled eyes of Carlito. He despised the man he now saw before him. How could he have been played for a fool this entire time? He knew he wasn't guilt-free in all of this, but for what's it's worth, he really did love Carlito. To now see the man he cared for clinging on to Randy Orton of all people and wanting to be fucked by both men saddened and enraged him at the same time. Chris's emotions were going haywire and he needed to regain control of the situation, the best way he knew how.

Chris walked over and grabbed Carlito's arm tightly and dragged him to the bed. He tossed him down and pinned him belly-down on the bed, pressing his right hand on the side of Carlito's head while he began harshly caressing Carlito's ass, getting a deep moan in response.

"This what you want you little bitch? Huh?"

"What did you just call me?" He moaned out, the question was eerily similar to the one he asked the very first time Chris called him such a name. Except then, his voice was cold and shocked. Right then, he didn't seem to object.

He pressed his pert ass against Chris' hand and even tried to thrust himself against him. If anything, this new Carlito liked his lover's roughness.

"You heard me. I thought you were different Carly, I guess i was wrong wasn't I?" Chris leaned down and brushed his lips against Carlito's ear and whispered softly.

"You're just like the rest…" His tone was cold and lifeless. He felt betrayed, the irony wasn't lost on him however. Chris was willing to call off the arrangement he had with Randy. He didn't care if he'd still have to pay the $10,000 he owed Randy, his relationship with Carlito was worth much more than that. He'd painted himself into a corner however. Even though the original bet of sleeping with Carlito was completed successfully, he still handed over the sex tape to Randy, who now proudly held it in his possession. He hadn't been able to find it and destroy it so he had to continue playing Randy's sick and twisted game. He made another bet with Chris to prove Carlito was a slut and wanted nothing more than to fuck around with any and everybody. Chris knew Randy was wrong about Carlito, but Randy threatened to expose the truth about his relationship to Carlito. He didn't have a choice.

Now, focused on this moment, Chris wanted to punish Carlito. He wanted the smaller man to know how he felt. Hell, he even had the slightest desire to hurt him. He was going to take his frustration out and didn't care if Randy watch. He didn't even care if Randy joined him.

Chris kept his hand pressed against Carlito's cheek and used his free hand to unbuckle his belt. Carlito continued to wriggle under him as if trying to escape, but more like he was trying to find a more comfortable position. Chris dropped his dark blue jeans and boxers to reveal a semi-hard erection. He could hear Randy chuckling in the background but didn't care.

"All that bitching about how you were pissed that i called you a slut was just an act wasn't it?" Chris growled as he bent down and rubbed his thick member against Carlito's swinging ass. He planted rough kisses on the brown skin of Carlito's exposed neck, sucking and nipping at it, causing rose-colored markings.

"Chris, I..." He could barely complete the words. He could barely verbalize anything. With a stiff cock pressing against the mattress, and a bigger man dominating him, his eloquence was even more absent than usual. It was like some fantasy he never knew he had, being pushed around by the object of his affection.

"Chris, I love you." Those three words were powerful in their essence and delivery. When he said them, it should have been a moment when the bigger man stopped and took notice but like all his words, the declaration was said breathlessly. To someone as angry as the Californian, it seemed like a horny Carlito would say anything to find relief.

And then he moaned, another 'ah', as he tried to find his place under his best friend. Never mind how Carlito was barely conscious and only responding in limited ways - Chris was too angry to notice.

Chris disregarded those three powerful, yet simple words that came from the love of his life.

"You're incapable of love Carly, you've just proved that just now." His kisses were more rough and loveless in nature. He didn't care about being gentle, he couldn't care less about the comfort level of Carlito. All he wanted now was to dominate him, to mark him as his own.

"I was willing to give you everything Carly, EVERYTHING!" Chris shouted. He slapped Carlito's firm globes and slightly bit him on the neck, drawing a small amount of blood.

Carlito squirmed and withered in pain, his squeals silenced by the way his head was pressed to the mattress. This was when Randy finally moved towards the bed, perhaps a guilty conscious propelling him to act.

"Hey, hey. You gonna have fun without me?" Randy whined.

"BACK OFF ORTON!" Chris screamed, shooting him a death stare for added emphasis. Chris knew he'd have to deal with Randy sooner or later, knowing the viper wouldn't leave regardless of what Chris did. He was loving this too much. He turned his focus back on Carlito who's fresh, broken skin was now more visible under the poorly lit hotel room. He turned Carlito onto his back and got in-between his legs.

"Why did you lead me on? Why did you tell me you loved me if all you wanted was sex? Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Chris placed his left hand gently on Carlito's throat and lightly squeezed it, causing him to slightly gasp for air. Chris was shaking out of rage and started to feel light-headed.

'What's happening to me?' He thought to himself.

"Hey, hey." Randy came between Chris and Carly, whose only reaction was to move back on the bed and recoil as if he'd done anything wrong. Randy, meanwhile, looked at the bigger man with concern. "Are you using again?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GAVE ME THE FUCKING DRUGS!" Chris turned around and got in Randy's face and snarled.

"The only reason any of this happened is because of you! You're the one who convinced me

to start taking roids back in OVW. If you hadn't have pressured me, none of this shit would have happened. Fuck you Orton!" Chris now directed his anger towards Randy as he shoved the slender man backwards.

"Hit me. I don't care. If that's what it takes for you to get the anger out, then do it. Do your worst. I'll still be here for you afterwards. Unlike that bitch on the bed." A well-played card, or perhaps, he really cared for the complicated friendship they shared. Either way, the look in Randy's eyes was completely sincere.

Chris turned to look at Carlito, who was curled in a fetal position and had his eyes blissfully closed, not paying any attention to the side conversation happening a few feet away from him.

"What did he say to you? Why is he like this?" Chris asked, feeling himself calm down a bit after his anger nearly boiled over.

"I can tell you the truth if you promise not to lose your shit." Randy said, selling sincerity as if he wasn't telling a single lie.

"Tell me." Chris softly demanded. His anger had now subsided. His breathing was stabilizing. He wiped his brow and placed his hands on his hips. He needed to know what had happened after Carlito left him in their hotel room. What happened in those 2 hours that made Carlito flip the script, now practically begging for the threesome to happen.

"I caught up to him and well, I'll be honest - I wanna fuck him, you know that? So I started talking to him about the things we'd do to him, the two of us, and it got him going. When he started to hear about how it would actually go down, the slut had no objections. Just one request; That I get him wasted first so he doesn't feel ashamed or whatever. So I did it. That's why he looks kinda drunk."

He tried to hide his smirk - it made enough sense, it explained Carlito's apparent looseness, but none of it was true. Not a word.

"So he wants us to double-team him huh?" Chris asked. He continued to stare at Carlito, who couldn't remain still on the bed. To be honest Chris had desired the idea of a threesome. It turned him on to think he'd be able to share his lover with someone else, to let them know what a good thing he'd had clinging to his arm, what a great fuck Carlito was. He wanted to let someone know just how good he had it being with Carlito. To share that with Randy was a bit weird to say the least, but he continued to stare at Carlito and thought about it.

"What kinds of things does he want us to do to him?"

"Wanna find out?" Randy licked his thick lips as he watched the wheels turn in Chris' head. "You know he's like the rest, so we might as well have fun before you toss him aside. Right?" He added for final push to get what he wanted.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Chris grabbed his exposed dick and began stroking himself. As his conversation with Randy went on, his cock gather precum at the tip. A long, clear string of the sticky sap began to seep down to the ground. He stepped out of his pants and shoes and moved over to an absent-minded Carlito. He crawled on the bed to him and let the precum stick to Carlito's cheek.

"Open your mouth." Chris requested.

"Why'd you get mad at me?" Carlito mumbled his question, blinking his eyes awake as he tried to understand the bigger man's request - the look in the Puerto Rican's eyes was lost, if Chris cared to look, but he was too blinded by what he believed to be true.

And anyway, Randy cut off Chris before he could answer. His comment was that "you got a nice cock, Chris. Never knew that before." The Viper smirked.

Chris ignored the compliment from Randy and continued to stare intensely at his willing victim. His heart began to pick up it's pace again as he wrapped his thick fingers around the base of his weeping cock.

"I said open your mouth Carly. Don't make me ask you again."

Carly moaned a bit as he weakly raised his head. His body shook a bit as he opened his mouth, just as Chris asked of him. With the affects lingering in his mind though, he couldn't resist dipping his head and licking the bigger man - the taste of precum on his tongue making him close his eyes and moan out.

"Don't tease me, wrap your lips around me and suck." Chris was demanding in his voice. In his mind, if Carlito wanted to act like a slut, then he'll treat him like one. He wasn't going to hold back, he wasn't going to show an ounce of mercy on him. This is what he wanted, this is what he'll get.

Chris grabbed Carlito's hair and pushed his head against Chris's crotch. The 'drunk' man struggled a bit until Chris directed his mouth onto his throbbing member. In one swift move, Carlito had half of Chris shoved deep in his mouth, gagging at the forced intrusion.

"That's it…Keep it in there."

All the while, the sounds of his moans perpetuated. The increased in sound as he tried to steer the throbbing cock in his mouth. It was almost too much, feeling like he would vomit at the strong scent of the bigger man all over him - in his nostrils and lingering all over his skin.

But he held on, biting back tears he couldn't explain and pleasure that wasn't sincere. He'd done this once before - licking all over Chris' swollen cock-head before he swallowed it into his mouth, paying special attention to the smooth balls; nibbling and biting when he wasn't swallowing the taste.

"Stop gagging you little bitch, i know you can swallow all of it. Sluts don't have gag reflexes." Chris continued to humiliate Carlito, holding his head in place as he began to face-fuck him. Saliva drooled out of Carlito's mouth as Chris hastened his pace, ignoring the constant choking noises coming from his lover.

"Chris…" Randy interjected, placing a soft hand on Chris' shoulder. Chris turned his head to face him. "There's enough to go around isn't there? Look at him, he's ready for another cock."

Chris continued to stare at Randy with judgmental eyes and he never lost his beat with Carlito. He was unsure of the idea of sharing Carlito with anyone else, but the thought aroused him. He was uneasy about the idea but at this point, he didn't care. Seeing Carlito in this state of looseness, he'd knew Randy would get what he wanted sooner or later, might as well happen under Chris' watch.

Chris nodded his approval and a eager Randy quickly unbuckled his pants and exposed his own painful erection. He got on the bed with the other 2 and nudged his cock near Carlito's mouth.

"Your slut, Chris?" Carlito breathed out, seemingly desperate to create some sort of connection between them even as the bigger man treated him less than human - he needed to know that he meant something to the larger man even if that something was derogatory and demeaning.

He did as he was asked though, not wanting for an answer. The Puerto Rican began to stroke his own fat cock as he took in more of his 'best friend's' cock into his mouth, humming and moaning; sending vibrations through the Masterpiece's cock.

Randy meanwhile, he still had to nudge Carlito's mouth. It appeared even when drunk, Carlito knew who he liked best.

"Chris, your not sharing…" Randy whined, still desperate to insert his neglected member into the hot cavity that Chris seemed to not want to give up, even though he'd granted permission earlier.

"Wait…Your…Turn." Chris groaned through closed eyes. He was getting close and wanted to give Carlito the facial of a lifetime. Randy's need for attention was growing and he was becoming impatient. He knew Chris wasn't going to let him in on the action just yet, so instead of waiting what would seem to be forever, he maneuvered around to Carlito's backside and began rubbing his ass, playing at the tight-formed skin that covered the amazing half-moons.

Chris' eyes widened slightly to the new action going on at the opposite end of the bed, but he quickly turned his attention back to his blowjob.

The abused Puerto Rican continued to moan through a mouthful of Chris' cock, lightly stroking his shaft with one hand - he slobbered his spit all over the bigger man's cock - deep-throating his lover's balls to the point where its very scent embedded on his tongue. His jaw hurt and his mouth felt funny but at the same, he took it. He handled it in all hoping that Chris just say anything to him.

But there was also the fact that Randy seemed nicer. He took him over to the room and he wasn't being rough. It was easy, feeling the hands on his ass, for Carlito to enjoy it, to push back suggestively against it.

"You like that baby?" Randy asked, continuing to rub Carlito's ass, caressing it in an almost gentle way, a stark contrast to what Chris was doing to him at the other end of the used man. Chris instantly pulled his cock out of Carlito's mouth and growled at Randy.

"DON'T EVER CALL HIM THAT AGAIN!" Chris yelled. "He's NOT yours, he's mine and mine only, got it?"

"Sure Chris…whatever you say." Randy smirked and noticed the currently unused mouth of Carlito. He quickly took advantage and crawled to Carlito's mouth and before Chris could object, stuck his dick inside the warmth. "SHIT!" Randy breath out through clenched teeth. The influenced man willingly accepted the new intrusion without objection. What Randy wanted more than anything was finally happening. This moment, a moment he carefully organized was finally commencing and he wasn't going to let anything stop him tonight.

Chris stood there looking down at Carlito taking Randy's cock no less eagerly than his own.

'I should have known all along' Chris thought to himself. He stroked himself and got off the bed. He walked around to the head of the bed and crawled towards Carlito's ass. He teased the tense hole he wanted to invade. He lathered his index finger with some lube from the table next to the bed and applied it on Carlito's tight opening.

It seemed like Carlito was even more eager for Randy. This man wasn't pushing his limits, this man wasn't choking him - Randy's cock slid in and out of his mouth his willing mouth with ease, the Puerto Rican licking the underside of Orton's thick balls with a definite eagerness, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Am I doing good, Randy?" He breathed as he pulled away, pressing open-mouthed kisses all over the Viper's cockhead. Chris had turned into the distraction, causing Carlito to pull his boxers up and wiggle away from the bigger man.

At least Randy was being sweet to him.

Chris became irate at the defiance that Carlito was showing him. He was more willing for Randy but gave a cold reception to him. This only further infuriated the larger man. He slapped Carlito's ass so hard the man gave a loud scream, the yell muffled by the cock that was embedded deep in his throat.

"Don't tease me Carlito. I told you already. Bad little boys don't fare well with me, got it?" Chris laughed lightly as he yanked Carlito's underwear clean off the man and tossed them aside. He continued to lather both his cock and fingers with lube and without warning shoved 2 fingers into Carlito.

Carlito moaned. The sound once again muffled by Randy's cock. The Viper wasn't as big as the Masterpiece but he was thick, entering full in Carlito's mouth and it still wasn't enough. Feeling those thick fingers move inside him though, his loyalties shifted newly.

He pulled his rosy lips from Orton's cock and got on all fours as he pushed his pert ass into Chris' fingers, moaning out all the while his warm hands massaged Orton's throbbing cockhead.

"Tell me I'm yours, Chris. It's all I want." He pleaded as his smooth hole quickly opened to the evasion. Sounded like the pleas of a slut seeing validation.

"You belong to me Carly, no one else." Chris replied. He kept his hand still as Carlito fucked himself on the slick fingers inside him. He looked up at Randy, who had a jealous look on his face, almost seething. Randy began poking at Carlito's lips, but he ignored Randy and continued to fuck himself on Chris's digits.

"Well this isn't fun anymore." Randy pouted. He began stroking himself, trying to keep himself stimulated until Carlito came around again. Chris smirked at Randy's reaction and inserted a third finger into Carlito.

It was a sight to behold, Carlito's smooth, bubble butt being willing and easily penetrated by Chris' muscled fingers. They hadn't touched each other since the bigger man had completed his bet but it was definitely something that caused the Puerto Rican to be loose and unable to feel any lasting pain.

Beginning to play with his own dark balls, he repeated "yours" like a mantra, as if he was in a trance.

"That's right baby, your mine." Chris moaned as he felt his fingers being drawn in to the velvety cave, the heat radiating from it was immense and blissful. He continued to stretch the jumble of muscle for a few more seconds and then carefully removed his fingers. Carlito whined at the empty feeling once the fingers were removed.

"You gonna fuck him now?" Randy asked playfully. Chris nodded as he lined himself up and with a gentle thrust, his inflamed cock-head penetrated Carlito. Chris and Carlito groaned in unison at the simple act.

Randy watched, a sadistic look playing in his steely blue eyes - the funny thing was, he knew the truth more than the man who claimed to be Carlito's friend. Carlito would never be this willing, rubbing himself and weakly moaning as he was used like a doll.

But Randy wasn't content on just watching.

"You're still not sharing." He spoke up.

"Shut up…Randy" Chris said through clenched teeth. He dismissed the objections from The Viper and focused primarily on the heaving man below him. Chris traced circles along the back of Carlito as he picked up his pace and glided inside of him with more haste.

Holding himself steady using Carlito's hips, Chris pushed forward as he pulled Carlito towards him, over and over again as his lust continued to build. He wasn't sure if the smaller man was completely enjoying himself, but Chris didn't care. All he wanted was to get himself off, and Randy, or Carlito for that matter, be damned.

That was true until Carlito had begun to quietly sob. As Chris was pushing in and out of the withering Latino, Randy had attached himself to the Puerto Rican's neck - scraping with his teeth and biting. It was all he managed to barely say 'stop.'

Chris paused for a moment after hearing the soft cries and the quiet mumble of the word 'stop'. He slowly and uneasily slipped out of Carlito, hissing at the sudden withdraw of the heat that surrounded his throbbing cock.

'Carly…?'

Randy just kept going meanwhile, biting and nibbling at Carlito's bronzed skin. Even pulling him closer. He was enjoying himself like he knew he would.

Chris just watched as Randy continued his assault on Carlito's neck, watching him showing signs of resistance. With each passing moment, he began to see signs of clarity, wondering why he was feeling this way, why was he determine to humiliate Carlito.

"Randy, hold on a minute."

Carlito continued to wince, Randy not once listening to Chris' pleads. His hand began to forcibly stroke the Puerto Rican's thick cock as the normally cool superstar couldn't even fight back or react in any other way than to quietly cry.

"Randy. Stop now." Chris said forcibly. Chris's earlier actions proved to be a mistake as he now realized that Carlito wasn't enjoying himself. He didn't take action against Randy just yet. He felt guilty enough about how he treated Carlito after seeing him with Randy. He had conflicting emotions about the entire thing. This was now keeping him from taking action in regards to Randy's now abusive behavior towards Carlito.

Randy still didn't listen, licking at Randy's neck and grabbing at Carlito's practically lifeless body.

With the pestering starting to ignore him though, he looked up at the other man - skeptical.

"Don't fucking tell me you're having second thoughts!" He barked.

"Leave him alone, now." Chris demanded, placing emphasis in his voice to mask his anxiety. He walked over to Randy and brought his face close to Randy's.

"Stop now."

Randy smirked then, amused by the turn things had taken. "Well actually... I can deal with that. How's about you and i get it on instead?"

"No. This needs to end, now. I want you to leave." Chris stood in front of Carlito protectively, who had curled into a fetal position on the bed. He wanted all of this to end. He wanted this day to just end.

As Randy smirked, he moved forward to brush his cock against Chris' and taunt that "I'll get my chance another time", it was clear why Carlito was refusing - his neck was now lightly bleeding from the onslaught on his neck that came from both men. He groaned weakly as the Viper glared at Chris before getting up from the bed.

Chris moved to sit down next to Carlito as he lightly placed his palm on the shivering man. Randy placed piercing eyes on both men before dressing himself and leaving the hotel room. After he was gone, Chris turned his attention to Carlito.

'What was i thinking?' He thought to himself as he saw the now distraught man staring at him with innocent eyes. He couldn't fathom why he reacted the way he did to Randy, nor could he figure out why he himself reacted to Carlito the way he did. He wasn't sure if it was how he truly felt about his lover, or if it was the roids causing his outburst of anger, but he was calm and sure of himself now.

"Chris..." Carlito's voice crawled out, sprawled out on the bed. His cock had softened, but his head was swimming and thoughts were still limited but he tried, he tried very weakly, to say something.

"I…I'm sorry." Chis managed to spit out, his heartstrings being tugged on as he sat there next to Carlito, ashamed at what he had done, what he'd let happen. He hadn't felt this bad since he filmed himself and Carlito having sex and handed the footage over to Randy. He wasn't sure how he would dig himself of out that hole but what took place today makes it that much harder to undo.

"Why were you mad at me before?" He managed out, looking up at the man with lost eyes that resembled the confident Puerto Rican in nothing at all. "This is what you wanted, right?" He seemed to understand only these two simple things - his friend claimed to want him and he was being nice to him for the moment.

"I want to make you happy." He began to say, starting with kissing the side of Chris' foot because it was the closest thing to his lips. "Will you let me?"

Chris gasped as Carlito's plumped lips made contact with his foot. he quickly jerked it away and stood up sharply.

"Wait…" He said startled. He began to wonder what was really going on with Carlito. Why was he acting so unusually?

Chris only needed to look at Carly - honestly look at him to get an answer to that question, but perhaps he was distracted by the Puerto Rican's innocent, yet tempting words. "I just want to make you happy. I'll do anything you want."

Chris hesitated at the suggestion. He stood still, staring at Carlito and pondering his next actions. He couldn't understand what was transpiring, but he saw the want in Carlito's eyes. The same want that he himself wanted. Carlito looked so innocent and pure, a stark contrast from the slutty behavior the man exhibited earlier with The Viper. As he continued to stare at Carlito's nude form, Chris could feel himself hardening again.

He walked over slowly back to the mattress and cautiously sat down on the extreme edge of the bed, keeping his eyes locked on Carlito.

"Why were you drooling over Randy earlier? Why?"

"It was what you asked me to do!" He whined, his usually confident tone having all the certainty of a punished child. Head hung, he continued on. "I don't understand. You asked me to do this and then you get mad at me."

He was silent for a long, collecting his simple thoughts before he spoke again. "Randy said it would make you happy, so. I want to make you happy."

"Randy…" Chris knew the blame for all that has transpired belonged on his doorstep, however he wished he could off-load some of it to Randy. If it wasn't for him, offering Chris the steroids, causing the young man to land in massive debt, which lead to the bet of trying to bed Carlito in exchange for Randy forgiving what Chris owed him, none of this would be happening. He wouldn't be feeling so guilty about what he's put Carlito through.

"Yes Carly I know, I just…I'm a bit shocked that's all. I honestly didn't think you'd go that far, to be honest - i never wanted you to."

Another moment of silence passed. The way it built up, eerily quiet, it might have seemed like the Puerto Rican was building up to say something profound. But in another instance where his head was clearly clouded, he simply complained.

"My neck really hurts."

Without thinking, Chris sat closer to his friend and gently placed his smooth hands on brown skin and began to massage at it. The bruising that Randy left began to cause discoloration on Carlito. Chris paid special attention to the fresh wound that Randy created. He didn't have anything to bandage it up in. All he could do is sooth Carlito with reassuring words.

"I'm sorry."

"Hurts when you do that, too." He smirked and the expression might have looked like Carlito but his actions betrayed that - he readily bridged the gap between their faces and gently kissed his friend.

Right now, Chris was giving attention to him. He was kind. He wasn't mean like Randy.

"Car—" Chris took in the the almost sloppy kiss Carlito gave him without warning. His gut was telling him to resist and even pull the smaller man off of him, but temptation overcame him.

He did pause when he eventually registered Chris' apparent objections. He looked into his friend's eyes and waited - a second. Then another. A small smile graced his features.

"Is everything okay?" The Puerto Rican asked, his voice colored in innocence. He really just wanted to make his friend happy.

"I'm not sure…" Chris said holding his head down slightly. He wasn't sure what was happening to be honest, but if Carlito continued to seduce him with his appearance and loving behavior, he doesn't know if he can resist much longer.

"How can I convince you?" He mumbled, carefully slinking his hand down Chris' toned chest, suggestive because it seemed to be all he knew right then.

All Chris could do was sit and watch as Carlito maneuvered his delicate fingers across the peaks and valleys of his abs. His expression was priceless as he stared at Carlito playing with his tight muscles. Chris's breath started to become shallow as Carlito continued to move downward on his body.

"What do you want me to do for you?" He asked, his dark eyes never parting from Chris' face as his hand closed around Masters' impressive length - not stroking it at first, simply touching it.

"I…I" Chris was at a loss for words. God did he want so badly for Carlito to sensually wrap his lips around his ever-hardening cock, but some part of him resisted. He wasn't sure of the situation, he wasn't sure of the man willing to please him. Why was he behaving in such a manor? Chris really didn't care too much to find out, now that Carlito was willing to do anything to please him.

He continued to remain silent, pleading with his eyes at Carlito, hoping he understood what he wanted without words.

"Do you wanna blow in my mouth or up my ass?" He asked bluntly, squeezing the veiny cock in his hand for good measure. It seemed like the Carlito who was drooling over Randy, eager for sex, was back after a brief pause. But since he was saying all the right things, it didn't seem to matter.

"Lay on your back…" Chris responded almost weakly. He lost his nerves and wanted what Carlito was offering him. He didn't want to refuse this gift. He stood up and motioned for Carlito to lie back on the mattress.

With a toothy grin, he did as asked. Not having the heart to tease the bigger man, he lay back with eyes to the ceiling. He was a sight, a dark half-hard cock between his muscled thighs. He was sprawled out and waiting.

Chris licked his lips at the sight of a nude Carlito willing and waiting for him to fuck him. He grabbed the remaining lube from the table and lathered his cock and Carlito's tight entrance. With a deep breath, he pushed inside, glad to feel the warmth of his lover again. He grabbed Carlito's hips and began thrusting deeper and deeper with reckless abandon. He leaned down and got within 1 inch of Carlito's face. He noticed his eyes were slightly dilated. He wondered for a brief moment why that was before euphoria started to overcome him. He quickly shook the thought out of his head as he let the wave of a pending orgasm overtake him.

Chris fucked. And Carly took every bit of it. As far as the Puerto Rican was concerned, there was no emotion attached. He could have been fucked by Cena, by Batista, by Randy himself - it didn't seem to matter as he moaned out, his handsome face a vision of pained pleasure. Nothing else seemed to click in his brain, even the pain in his neck faded. There was only the fire of lust which fueled him.

'Ah,' 'Ah,' he howled. Apparently, he was too consumed to even speak.

Chris continued to thrust himself inside Carlito, alternating his fuck strokes from soft and sensual, to rough and hard. He wrapped his thick hands on Carlito's hardened cock and stroked him in rhythm to his own thrusts. He wrapped his other hand on the backside of Carlito's head and lifted it towards his face. He kissed him full force before laying Carlito's head back down to continue his assault of Carlito's stretched hole.

He spread his legs a bit with every thrust, wincing and biting his lip as his his hole was assaulted for a second time. It was different then - there were no words between them and Chris wasn't verbally demanding to hear Carlito submit.

Though perhaps he didn't have to. The Puerto Rican was like a toy, like a sex doll, used and abused with no objection. Randy would have been proud.

Chris kept his eyes locked on Carlito, not once straying. He gauged his reaction to Chris penetrating him. He wasn't sure Carlito wanted this or not but he took his word and continued on. He felt himself reaching his climax, sooner than usual. He wasn't going to hold back, not now. He braced himself on the mattress prepping for an overpowering release.

"This what you want." He moaned out almost a whisper as he felt Chris began to leak in his ravaged hole. It wasn't a question - it was an assertion. The bigger man had his way. Carlito did what Randy said would make Chris happy.

Chris felt hurt at those words. It stung to hear Carlito say that. He slowly pulled out his softening cock and watched as white cream streamed out of Carlito's ass. He gathered himself and sat down in the leather chair, wiping himself down with his discarded T-shirt.

'What's done is done...'


End file.
